This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In recent years, flat panel televisions have become enormously popular in both commercial and residential sectors. As the prices for plasma and liquid crystal display (LCD) flat panel displays have continued to fall, and the quality for the same devices have improved, more and more businesses and individuals have purchased such devices for both home and business entertainment purposes.
One of the advantages of flat panel television units that customers have found particular appealing is their relatively low thickness. Because conventional “tube” televisions have a relatively large depth, the display options for such devices are quite limited. In the residential setting, most users require a television stand or large entertainment center to store the television. Such stands or entertainment centers can take up significant floor space, which is often undesirable. In the commercial or educational setting, users will often install large overhead mounting systems that can contain the television. However these systems usually require professional installation and, once the television is secured to the mount, it is often difficult to access and adjust due to its height. With flat panel televisions, on the other hand, users are presented with a relatively new option: mounting the television directly to the wall. By mounting the television to the wall, a person can eliminate the need to take up potentially valuable floor space.
Although the introduction of flat panel televisions on a wide scale has presented new opportunities to both residential and commercial customers, it has also presented new challenges. In particular, flat panel televisions, while usually having significantly smaller depth or profile than conventional “tube” televisions, tend to be quite heavy. Particularly for flat panel televisions with large screens, this weight can become also prohibitively great. With such large weights involved, it is especially important that users can easily, safely, and securely mount the devices without having to make substantial adjustments. Furthermore, with such weights involved and the high cost of such devices, it is extremely important that the device be mounted correctly on the first attempt: if the device is not correctly mounted on the first try, there is a high risk of damaging the device and causing injury to those installing it.
With the above considerations in mind, there have been various attempts to develop mounting systems that address these concerns. Besides the flat wall mounts, there have been articulating arm mounts produced. This type in general allow a flat panel to be placed flat against the wall, or moved straight out away from the wall varying distances (mount dependant) and swing left or right, limited only by TV-to-wall contact. These articulating mounts add tremendous variety to flat panel television viewing including straight, or any variation of up to 90 degrees left or right of straight. Installations can also recess the flat panel television into a cabinet (with an articulating mount) flush with the outer wall surface. The articulating mount then allows the TV to come out of the recess and pivot left or right providing infinite additional viewing angles.
Flat panel televisions are ever increasing in size, and as they become less expensive, consumers are buying the largest they can afford. Flat panel televisions also conveniently provide twice the screen size of a “tube” unit, for a more enjoyable viewing experience. Customers are trying to fit the largest flat panel television into limited space: such as just above a fire place mantel, or in a corner up against the ceiling. These examples require a specific fine tuning of the vertical position of the television for the perfect installation effect, while still maintaining the television swivel left and right feature.
Some newer flat panel television mounts also include an articulating arm which permits the television to be moved away from a wall or other surface. One such single articulating arm mount is designed to primarily hold larger flat panel television units. Such a mount typically includes a welded wall bracket that is connected to the wall using fasteners such as wood screws. The wall bracket is connected to a set of articulating arms via metal tubing. The articulating arm is connected to a set of components that permit the flat panel television, when attached to the mount, to tilt, roll, and rotate relative to a wall or other mounting surface. This style of mount is used not only on a wall, but often is mounted on a recessed opening which is cut out of or built into the wall or mounting surface. In the application of the mount being positioned on a surface that is not recessed, the end user or installer may need to adjust the horizontal positioning of the television in order to obtain a preferred viewing location. In the case where the mount is installed within a recessed opening, the installer may need to adjust the horizontal position to account for any variance in the original positioning of the mount relative to the opening, or any displacement that may be natural to the mount itself.